


We danced

by orphan_account



Series: My playlist (Song Fics) [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TMNT version of Brad Paisley's song 'We danced' (or at least that's what I think it's called, it's labeled 'Track 09' on my MP3.)</p><p>Apritello fluff! <3 (Coz who doesn't love Apritello fluff?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We danced

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bunny that's been hopping in my brain and needed to be written quickly before it bred into 15 billion more bunnies, so here it is.

The bar was empty, Donatello was sweeping up the floors, cleaning up after the very last of the customers who had toddled home tipsy as a 5-scoop ice cream cone in the hands of a toddler.

That's when she walked in, her red hair pulled back into a soft ponytail, his baby-blues shining with just the smallest hint of enebriation as she looked over at Donnie. He returned her gaze unblinkingly. "I'm sorry, but we're closed."

She said "I know. But I'm afraid I left my purse." a small, sheepish smile curved her soft-pink lips upwards. 

"I put one back behind the bar, I'd bet it's probably your's." Donnie said, leaning slightly on his broom as he smiled back at the pretty girl, his gap-toothed smile seeming very adorable to the red-head. "I'm Donatello Hamato."

"April O'Neil, nice to meet you." she answered sweetly.

The next thing that he knew, there they were, lost in conversation. 

Before he handed her her purse, he said "You'll only get this back on one condition.."

And they danced, out there on that empty wood floor, the chairs up and the lights turned way down low...As the music played they held eachother close.

And they danced.

And from that moment, there was never any doubt. He had found the one that he had always dreamed about.

One evening April stopped by after work, walking through the door and into Donatello's waiting arms.

He released her from his embrace and pulled a small diamond ring out of the pocket of his shirt.

As her eyes filled up with tears, she said "This is the last thing I expected."

She took him by the hand and, smiling up at him through her sparkling, tear-filled eyes, said "I'll only marry you on one condition..."

And they danced. Out their on that empty wood floor, the chairs up and the lights turned way down low...The music played; they held eachother close.

And they danced, like no one else had ever danced before. He couldn't explain what happened on that floor, but the music played and they held eachother close.

And they danced.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was fun and fluffy! <3


End file.
